Roxanne Simpson (Earth-616)
Paul Winslow (maternal uncle-in-law); Charlie Winslow (maternal cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 115 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Demon; former circus performer | Education = | Origin = Human magic user turned into demon | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Cypress Hills, Brooklyn | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Mike Ploog | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 5 | Death = Ghost Rider Vol 3 50 | HistoryText = With his mother abandoning him and taking his siblings, and his father dead, Johnny Blaze was taken in by Roxanne Simpson's father Crash Simpson and their family at the Quentin Carnival, as a child Johnny was at first friends with Roxanne, but when he started staying with them' he and Roxanne eventually fell in love. After Blaze made a deal with the Devil to cure Crash Simpson's cancer all seemed well, but then Crash died anyway in a freak stunt-cycle accident; after that Satan/Mephisto came to claim Blaze's soul. Fortunately Roxanne arrived on the scene, and using a combination of her pure soul and some mystic incantations she had learned by reading Johnny's secret occult books behind his back, she was able to drive the devil away temporarily, but Mephisto still managed to bond Johnny's soul to that of the demon Zarathos transforming him into the Ghost Rider as a curse. Much of Johnny's adventures as Ghost Rider after that were centered around the Mephisto attempting to get Roxanne to rescind her protection of Blaze so he could claim his soul permanently. Eventually, Mephisto did manage to trick Roxanne into renouncing her protection of the Ghost Rider, causing him to lose a great deal of his supernatural power and abilities temporarily. But despite Mephisto's failure he was still determined to have Johnny's soul, Roxanne realized that she had to go away until she had matured emotionally with the whole situation. Eventually, Roxanne got temporary amnesia and forgot who Johnny was at the time, and when Johnny became convinced Roxanne had abandoned him, he set off on his own. She was possessed by the demon Legion who transformed her into Katy Milner, a stunt double for Karen Page who was working with Blaze. When the demon revealed itself, Blaze called upon Daimon Hellstrom to exorcise it. After defeating the demon Challenger, Roxanne was returned to her proper form. Johnny and Roxanne were reunited and Roxanne reclaimed her memory. After Blaze was cured of being the Ghost Rider the two married and had two children' Craig & Emma. The family then became deeply involved in the circus Johnny came to run; this itself would become the focus for more supernatural incidents after that when Johnny's long lost little brother Danny Ketch became the second Ghost Rider after his brother with the spirit of Johnny & Danny's ancestor Noble Kale. While Roxanne and Johnny were paying one of their visits to Danny, a villain named Hellgate supposedly killed Roxanne and her two children, though the children later turned out to be alive and working with the Wendigo somehow. Roxanne was then revived as a demonic servant of Blackheart's, taking on the name and identity Black Rose. Black Rose helped unleash the Olympian goddesses of vengeance known as the Furies to destroy the Ghost Rider (Noble Kale) and his bloodline which included Johnny Blaze & Danny Ketch. The Furies' fiendish onslaught was stopped from the plane of heaven by the Forces of Light, and Black Rose/Roxanne now found herself cornered by Noble Kale, Johnny Blaze, and the young sorceress Jennifer Kale who was also Johnny & Danny's cousin. Black Rose was too weak to defend herself and was about to meet her death at the hands of Johnny himself and his special hellfire shotgun, but Blackheart intervened and revealed via a cryptic message to the trio that Black Rose was Roxanne Simpson revealing her identity. Black Rose then later married Noble Kale in a demonic wedding ceremony organized by Blackheart in order to obtain special powers from Noble. Though she had no memory of her past self initially, Noble Kale was able to restore her memories when he temporarily became Ruler of Hell itself and brought her back from the dead. Apparently feeling that Johnny had moved on again, Roxanne decided to let Johnny continue believing that she was dead and move on herself. It was recently revealed that she and her children have died and are in Heaven now. | Powers = In her normal life, Roxanne seemed to have an affinity for the supernatural and some skill in magic. As the Black Rose, she could form thorns. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Roxanne Simpson | Links = }} Category:Writers Category:Magicians Category:Botanopathy Category:Blaze Family Category:Kale Family Category:Simpson Family Category:Demons Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto